1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving data and a driving method thereof.
Note that the term “semiconductor device” used in this specification refers to a device in general that can operate by utilizing semiconductor characteristics, and an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device are all included in the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device that transmits and receives data without contact using an electromagnetic field or an electric wave has been developed. Such a semiconductor device is called an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a transponder, or the like. Most semiconductor devices currently in practical use have circuits each using a semiconductor substrate (such a circuit is also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and antennas. In the IC chip, a memory and a control circuit are incorporated.
Although a semiconductor device that can transmit and receive data without contact is popular partly as some railway passes, electronic money cards, and the like, it has been a prime task to provide an inexpensive semiconductor device for further popularization.